


Feeling Lonely

by azurekwj



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Solo Woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurekwj/pseuds/azurekwj
Summary: Since Chan was working until late night in JYP building, Woojin and he did not spend too much time together during those weeks. Trying to ease how much he missed Chan, Woojin tried, alone, to soften his absence.





	Feeling Lonely

 

“I’m sorry, Wooj”, Chan said at the phone, his tone seemed a bit guilty, “I must stay at JYP until late night again”.

Woojin called Chan that night to check when he was going to come back home. He has been working for weeks until late night at JYP building. They barely saw each other in weeks, since, every time Chan came back home, Woojin was already fast asleep.

“I see...”, Woojin said, could not hiding his disappointment.

“Baby, I miss you so much. I’m sorry for not having time to spend with you”, Chan apologized, evidently feeling guilty, “I promise you I’ll make it up for you soon enough”.

“It’s ok, Channie”, Woojin said, trying to calm him down, “I understand your reasons, really. It’s just that I really miss you and wanted to spend some time with you, that’s all”.

“It won’t be long, I promise you, baby”, Chan said, “Just hang in there for a little while longer”.

“Okay, Channie, bye!”, Woojin said, smiling, “I love you!”

“I love you so much more!”, Chan replied with his excited voice.

Woojin hanged up the phone and left it at Chan’s desk. He was in Chan’s room, laying on Chan’s bed. He’s been sleeping there for those weeks at Chan’s request to Changbin, who was sleeping in Woojin’s bed. That was the only way Chan found to them to spend some time, since they could sleep together on his bed.

Woojin was wearing one of Chan’s largest shirts. His scent was all over his shirt and Woojin loved it. He missed Chan so much and being in his room among his personal objects could ease how much he missed him, however, that night, it was hard for Woojin to bear that feeling.

He sat on Chan’s bed. He wore a very small short along with Chan’s shirt in hope of Chan coming back home early, but it was not going to happen. Woojin could not help but feeling needy at that moment. He missed the sensation of Chan’s body and how he was so good on making him feel great. Chan could not only give pleasure to Woojin, but also make him feel loved. Everything Chan did on bed was excellent.

Woojin’s body started to feel excited. Thinking about Chan that way would not lead him to any other place than wanting Chan to pleasure him. He laid down on Chan’s bed again, but, that time, Woojin made sure to feel Chan’s scent on his pillow. Although Chan was a sensitive man, Woojin found all his tastes so manly. Chan could be so gently when they were living their everyday life as a couple, however, when they were on bed, he could be expressively savage. That Chan’s duality always made Woojin excited, even though he was astonished when they had sex for the first time.

Woojin spread his legs slightly and took his hand between them. He felt that all his body was very sensitive at that moment. When his finger barely touched his hole over the cloth, he let a loud moan out. Chan always said his body was very sensitive, however, that night, he was feeling that truth like never before.

Woojin massaged his hole slowly, pressing against it eventually. He tried to hold his moans back, but it was useless. He did not take his short off completely, just enough to expose his ass. Woojin was not wearing any underwear. He did not wear it when he was sleeping with Chan since Chan said he liked to feel his ass when they were cuddling on his bed.

“Channie...”, Woojin let it out when he thought about the sensation of Chan rubbing his cock against his ass.

Woojin put his first finger inside. He did not need any lubrication to put it in, since he’s been pleasuring himself that way for days. He rushed to his second finger and let an even louder moan that time. He felt himself a little bit tight, but pushed his finger all the way inside anyway. On the second after, he was fucking himself with his two fingers, putting them in and out slowly, moaning every time he hit his sweet stop. It was easy to him to reach it, since he fortunately had long fingers.

Woojin made to his third finger, letting out a small and delicate gasp. He forced it into his ass even slower than before, clenching around his own fingers. When he felt his ass was used to his three fingers, Woojin started to speed up his move. Every time he put the three of them completely inside, he threw his head back on the pillow, trying to stifle his moans.

He tried his fourth finger, however he started to feel some discomfort. He tried again, putting in gently. As he put the fourth finger inside his ass, he used his free hand to caress his own chest, smoothing it over the area of his nipples. It did not take long until all of his four fingers were inside. When Woojin started moving, he felt his hole stretch broadly, making him moan louder than ever. He touched his nipples harshly due to the amount of pleasure he was giving himself between his legs.

Woojin speeded up his pace again, feeling his ass stretching even more. He spread his legs widely, so he could let in all of his fingers without much trouble. He felt all his body consumed by pleasures. His cock was already too hard, although he did not even touch it.

After some time, Woojin started to feel he needed something more “real” than his fingers. He pulled them out of his ass gently and felt it clenched a little, missing them. He stared at the ceiling and wished it was Chan who was making his way inside him. Woojin knew his fingers alone could not completely satisfy him.

Woojin sat on Chan’s bed again, remembering what Chan gave him not long ago. He took off his shorts completely that time and threw it away on the floor. He walked to Chan’s desk and looked for a small key that was hidden in the middle of Chan’s pens inside the pen holder. Woojin took it to unlock the only drawer of Chan’s desk that was locked. When he opened it, he saw some papers, photos and – what he was looking for – a bottle of lube and a black dildo.

Woojin returned to Chan’s bed and stared at the dildo for a second. Chan bought it not long ago, since Chan said he wanted to try to double penetrate Woojin. Woojin was surprised at first when he heard him saying those kinds of stuffs – even though Chan was unusually shy that day –, but agreed that it would be nice to try it out, however they never had the chance to do it so.

He used that dildo only twice those weeks that Chan and he did not have any time together, but he still felt a bit shy about using it. However, it still managed to, at some level, suppress the lack of Chan’s absence.

Woojin opened the bottle of lube and spilled an enough amount on his hand. He took his wet hand to between his legs and lubed his hole. He shivered a little when the cold liquid touched his sensitive entrance. He pushed his wet fingers inside to make sure he would lube himself well, since he knew how big that dildo was. When Woojin thought he lubed himself enough, he spilled the lube all over the dildo and directed it between his legs.

With the dildo's head touching his entrance, he pressed it against his hole. Woojin tried to relax a little bit before pushing it inside, so he started to think about Chan’s cock and felt his tenses muscles inside his ass relaxed quickly.

Woojin did not sleep with many men before Chan, they were few in fact, however all of them were always so selfish during sex. They did not bother if they would hurt Woojin or if they pleasured him, all they could think about were on their own enjoyment. Chan, on the other hand, was completely different, he always thought of Woojin before himself. He cared about him and only did something if he realized that Woojin was comfortable with it.

The dildo’s head entered without major effort. His hole was relaxed enough to Woojin, slowly, push all its length inside. With every inch that got inside his ass, Woojin progressively let out louder moans of pleasure. When it was its half way inside, Woojin remembers how long and large that dildo was. After some time, he managed to put all inside his ass and leave it there for quite some time.

When he pulled it slightly back, he moaned even louder, surprising even himself. The sensation of that dildo touching his prostate was too good to Woojin hold himself back. He pulled it out a bit and pushed back inside, making sure to hit his sweet spot every time, even though he did not achieve so well. Woojin found weird the fact that Chan always easily hit his sweet spot and Woojin had a hard time to do so, since it was _his_ ass.

Woojin started to speed up a bit, feeling his whole hole stretching, clenching unwittingly around the dildo sometimes. With his free hand, he started to stroke his cock that was already hard. The dildo started to go in and out smoothly, Woojin could not feel any pain at all, his whole body was receiving only waves of pleasure.

His lust got even more intense, making him start to thrust the dildo harder and faster. He tried, vainly, to hold his moans to not wake up anyone, but the only thing he could do was to try to moan lower. Every thrust he did inside him made Woojin threw his head even harder against Chan’s bed. His scent all over the bed and the shirt Woojin was wearing only made Woojin even hornier.

“Chris...”, Woojin called between his moans.

With the strength he was using, Woojin could thrust the dildo even deeper than before, making his eyes roll with the pleasure. He stopped stroking his cock because he knew he could not last longer if he kept it. So, with the hand he was jerking himself off, he put on the dildo. Spreading his legs widely, he fucked his ass even harder with his two hands, making him almost scream because of the amount of pleasure he was getting from it. When he thrusted the dildo inside with all his strength, he released himself all over Chan’s shirt.

Woojin rested his body with the dildo still inside his ass, panting a lot. His body started to feel tired not only because he fucked himself for almost an hour, but also because he trained all day along with the rest of the members. He turned on the bed and his eyes began to close heavily. He felt the dildo getting out of his ass by itself. That was the last thing he felt before falling asleep.

***

Chan opened the door carefully to not wake up anyone. Changbin, Jisung and he entered the dorm and walked to the living room.

“Can’t believe we stayed there until 1 a.m.”, Changbin said when he arrived the living room.

“The only thing I want now is to sleep”, Jisung commented, “I think I won’t even take a bath”.

“Me neither”, Chan sighed, tiredly, “The only thing I want now is to sleep with my Wooj”.

Changbin and Jisung began to mock Chan.

“Ok, so we better leave Channie to his ‘baby boy’”, Changbin mocked him, “Let’s get going, Jisung”.

Both Changbin and Jisung left the room stifling a laughter. Chan just shook his head, smiling, and walked to his room. When he opened, he was surprised to see Woojin sleeping on his bed only wearing his shirt with the dildo he brought not long ago next to his ass. Chan approached him and saw his shirt dirty and understood the whole situation. He tried to gently take his shirt off Woojin to not wake him up. He would not want him to sleep dirty.

“C-Channie?”, Woojin moaned, sleepy, “it’s you?”

“Yes, baby”, Chan said, smiling, “I didn’t want to wake you up”.

“No, it’s okay, I’m glad you–”

Woojin stopped talking when he realized he was half naked and wearing Chan’s shirt completely dirty.

“Chan, I–”.

“It’s okay, baby, I understand”, Chan said, smiling, before Woojin started to explain himself, “Just let me take off your shirt, so you can sleep more comfortably”.

“I-I’m sorry, Channie, I promise I’ll wash your shirt tomorrow”, Woojin said, letting Chan help him to take it off.

“I said it’s okay, Wooj baby”, Chan repeated, kissing Woojin’s cheeks.

“Aren’t you mad?”, Woojin turned his face to Chan, looking at him a bit embarrassed.

“Mad? No. A bit jealous? Maybe”, he laughed.

“Jealous?”, Woojin repeated.

“Yes”, Chan said, smiling while stroking Woojin’s hair, “I don’t want anyone – or anything – besides me inside you. But I understand that you were feeling lonely”.

“I’m sorry, Channie”, he apologized, kissing Chan’s nose, “I just missed you so much, I even thought of you when I was doing it, although this dildo could barely replace you”.

“Do you think mine looks like this?”, Chan said, taking the dildo in his hand and examining it carefully.

“Not really, you’re larger”, Woojin replied.

Chan just kissed Woojin in his lips.

“My jealousy aside, I’m happy that you’re making good use of it when I’m not around”, Chan said, taking the dildo and the bottle of lube to put it back to his desk’s drawer, “But you should be more careful, the door was unlocked when I opened it”.

“My gosh, I forgot about it completely”, Woojin said, patting his forehead.

Chan took his shirt that Woojin was wearing and threw it somewhere on the floor and took his jacket and own shirt off. Shirtless, he sat on his bed by Woojin’s side.

“I’m really tired, so do you bother if we sleep now?”, Chan asked, looking at Woojin with a tired expression.

“I think I'm stinking with sweat now”, Woojin said, “It’s better if I take a bath first”.

“You never stink, baby”, Chan said, taking Woojin’s hand and kissing it, “I didn’t take a bath as well, I’m too tired to do so. I just want to sleep with you now”.

Woojin just smiling and stroked Chan’s face.

“Ok, just let me wear something, I’ll be cold tonight if I sleep naked”.

“Don’t bother, I’ll warm you”, Chan said, hugging Woojin, “You know that my body is really hot”.

Woojin rolled his eyes with Chan’s pun.

“Ok, but lock the door before we go to sleep”, Woojin asked, laying in Chan’s bed with his back to him.

“I did it when I entered”, Chan informed, going to the switch to turn off the lights and went back to lay by Woojin’s side, hugging his naked body from behind.

Woojin snuggled in Chan's arms, listening to Chan whispering how much he loved him. Woojin just smiled and closed his eyes. He could not express how happy he was happy for being in the arms of the man he loved. He felt so lucky for having someone like Chan as his boyfriend. Chan covered them with a blanket and pulled Woojin, in a hug, closer to his body so he could warm him. Chan kissed the back of Woojin's neck and, in a short time, they both fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I really love a soft couple! Hope you all enjoyed reading it, because I enjoyed writing it! So let me know if you liked it! :)


End file.
